Topanga's Secret Desires
by jdadragon
Summary: Topanga is currently in her break up phase with Cory after their marriage preposal. Eric comforts her in more ways than one. Racheal comes in and jions the party.


Topanga was reading one of her textbook on her bed listening to whatever she could find on the radio. The college year had just stared again for her and she needed to catch up on her homework after the bitter ordeal of her parents' divorce. She just wanted to keep her mind off of her mother, her father, and her recent ex-fiancé, Cory.

She no longer believed in any relationships and just wanted to live on with her life. Topanga was very grateful towards Rachael for allowing her and Angela to move into the apartment. Topanga did feel a little guilty for forcing Jack and Eric out of their only place to live, but her own troubles took priority. Besides, those two were resourceful guys who can depend on each other, so they'd be fine.

"BONZAI!" Eric shouted as he fell from the ceiling onto the floor right beside her bed with a load thud. Eric moaned in pain as he lay on the floor. Topanga could hear the commotion, but she continued to read her book with no hesitation.

"Hi Topanga," Eric mummers with his face against the floor. "Did you know I was there?"

"Yes…" she replies as she keeps her eyes on the page. "This is the twelfth time you tried to sneak attack me today."

"I'm not giving up," Eric claims as he rises to his feet. He speaks in his usual hysterical self. "This was my apartment with Jack to begin with, and it will be my apartment again! And Shawn was here, but that's besides the point! This was a guys' apartment to start off with. How did it become a girls' apartment?"

"We won the apartment fair and square from you guys."

"Jack and I only went easy on you because you are girls, but I know better now!" Eric sarcastically rants. "You're all crazy, and must be taught a lesson! I'm not finished with our tussle so come on… let's get it on…"

Topanga reaches up to grab his shirt and flips him onto the bed over her. He screams as he is being flipped over her and rolls off the other end of the bed. He lands again on the floor with a loud thud. Topanga has managed to keep reading her book the entire time.

"Please leave me alone Eric."

Eric slowly grabs the edge of the bed and rises to his feet. He huffs away as he stares directly at her. "You caught me off guard, but that won't happen again…"

Again Topanga flips Eric to the other side of the bed while paying heed to her own book. Eric screams as he hits the floor with a loud thud.

"Eric please," she turns her head to direct him this time. "I'm not in the mood for games."

Eric slowly rises to his feet yet again. "I will never give up…"

Topanga growls angrily as she pulls Eric down and pins his wrists to the bed. She stares straight into his eyes with a furious rage, yet deep underneath there was a sad, fragile mind. Eric suddenly realizes that she is serious.

"I told you time and time again!" she tells him. "Let me be. I have just been through some painful shit, and I don't need your crazy behavior making me feel worse!"

"I'm… sorry Topanga," Eric apologizes with true sincerity. "I was just being caught up in things returning back to normal after I got over my crush on Rachael. When she and Jack broke up, I was really hoping I'd get to live with them so that the three of us could be friends again. I guess I just miss the past…"

Topanga realizes he has had his own problems, and that she overacted. She rests her head on his chest and sighs, releasing her grip on Eric's wrists.

"You're not the only one Eric," Topanga tells him. "I wish my parents never separated, but that will never happen."

"I don't know how it is for you," Eric explains as he wraps his arms around her in a warm embrace. "My parents have always been together, so I can't possibly relate to what you're going through. But I have had plenty of friends who have had their parents split up. All of them were able to get through it though. I know you can too."

"Thanks Eric," Topanga sniffs. "But everything has changed for me. I don't think I'll ever get into another relationship again."

"Don't say that!" Eric tries to reassure her. "You belong with Cory."

"Cory still wants to get married to me, but I can't believe in marriage when a perfect relationship ends."

"Well, even if you never want to get married…" Eric starts to ask as he glances over Topanga's body as she lays on top of him. Eric's face turns red from excitement as he rubs her back and runs his hands through her smooth hair. "That doesn't mean you should give up on relationships altogether. I mean, are you going to live your life without ever experiencing sex?"

Topanga blushes at the thought of this.

"I'm not sure," she replies. "I've never had sex with anyone before."

"Well," Eric tells her as he lifts her up and sits himself beside him. He still holds her tightly with a warm embrace. "I have to admit Topanga. I had been jealous of Cory for years. He's had such an exciting, smart, gorgeous girl at his side for years while I was stuck trying to find the one girl for myself. I know you were young at the time when you had a crush on me, but strangely enough, I found you to be an attractive girl as you grew up…"

Topanga looks Eric in the eyes. Her face blushes as he stares passionately at her. "What are you getting at?"

"Topanga…" Eric whispers to her as he leans towards her and holds the bottom of her chin. "I… I want…"

Eric suddenly leans in and kisses her. Topanga is surprised at this, but she enjoys it profusely. Their lips open up and pour in saliva into each others' mouths. Their tongues caress each others in a heated passion. Eric can't get enough of her luscious lips and that wet tongue against his own. He leans against her until he is on top of her pinning her to the bed. They separate their lips for breath.

"I'm sorry if I've taken you off guard," Eric apologizes. "It's just that you're so beautiful, and I want you so badly. I don't care if you are my-"

"Shhh…" Topanga silences Eric with her finger on his mouth. "Not another word. Let's just give into the moment."

They kiss again. As they are making out, Eric's hands slide up and down along the Topanga's sides, feeling her curves. Topanga leads his hands to her huge breasts, allowing him to caress her cleavage in such a passionate way. She moans with delight.

Topanga's hands slide down Eric's chest to his crotch. She feels his manhood in the palm of her hands and begins rubbing it. Eric giggles as they kiss, finding her touch to be most sensational.

They both sit up. Eric helps Topanga lift off her pink sweater, exposing her tight, black bra concealing her massive boobs. Eric kisses her ear and her neck as he fondles her cleavage yet again. Topanga gasps from sheer ecstasy from his touch. As Eric moves on to kiss the other side of her neck, he slides his hands to her back where he unfastens her bra. He kisses her neck and ear on the other side as they remove the bra from the picture. Eric leans back to get a view of her now. He gets very excited when he sees her exposed chest. Topanga takes his hands and places them on each breast. She moans for joy as Eric squeezes each boob, sucks on each nipple, and gnaw at her soft flesh. She then wraps her arms around his head filling his face with her grand cleavage. Eric allows her to hold him like this for quite a while.

She then helps Eric lift off his shirt and then begins to touch as well as lick up and down his chest. Eric smiles as the room in his pants gets to be very restricting.

They go back to kissing passionately a moment later. Topanga lays on top of him as they unbutton and unzip each other's pants. They kick off their shoes and socks before slipping down their pants. Now they are both only in underwear on their lower extremities.

Eric ends up on top of her again. He stops kissing her to gaze at her beautiful smile. He runs his hands through her gorgeous hair.

"Turn over," he tells her. Topanga corporates and flips herself over. Eric runs his hands down her back massaging it tenderly. Topanga enjoys this profusely. He reaches her black panties and begins to slide them of, touching her legs and feet as he takes them off. Eric admires her big butt, messaging it, licking it, and gnawing at it like her breasts before. Topanga smiles at his playful behavior.

"Eric!" she exclaims. "I didn't know you were such an animal!"

"Turn over again and I'll show you how much of an animal I can really be!"

Topanga rolls over yet again. Eric bends over to gaze into her little pussy. He touches it with his fingers, making her moan. It isn't long until he starts to lick profusely at her cliterus. Topanga screams in bliss as he licks away and grabs at her tits and ass.

"Oh Eric! Oh my! Oh! … Eric, you have to stop, I'm going to cum!"

"Mmmm Hmmm…"

Topanga looses herself in her orgasm. Eric remains down on her licking away as her juices come oozing out.

"Ooooh! Fuck me!"

"Mmmm…" Eric licks his lips of the sticky liquid. "You taste good…"

"Well how do you taste?" Topanga asks provocatively.

"Go ahead and find out," Eric tells her as he stands up to the edge of the bed.

Topanga smiles as she shifts on the bed and crawls over to him. Her face inches its way closer to his crotch. She reaches for the brim of his boxers and starts peeling it down. Eric's penis is released from it's confined prison of cloth. Topanga marvels at it as she rubs it with her hands. Eric moans and smiles as she strokes his shaft and cups his balls.

"My Eric," she compliments him. "You have such a large dick, yet it is so soft and jiggling like rubber."

"Thank you Topanga," he thanks her. "You're the first girl I've shown this to."

"Really?"

"Yup. I've never really been with another girl. I had hopes you could be my first."

"Aww…"

With that last remark, Topanga licks the head of his penis and starts to kiss it. Eric leans his head back, panting hard in order to control himself as she licks up and down the shaft. She finally starts sucking on the end of it, enjoying the taste of his muscle.

"I'm sorry Topanga," Eric apologizes. "But I've always wanted to know if you could do this…"

Eric places his hand on the back of Topanga's head feeling her hair. In an instant, Eric pushes her head into his crotch, forcing his big penis down her throat. Topanga is surprised at this, but finds it quite easy to do. Eric allows her to pull back slowly. She looks up at him as she grabs hold of his penis.

"You want me to keep doing that?"

Eric is surprised. "Yeah Baby. Take it in as far as you can go."

Topanga smiles at him and follows his orders. She sucks on his penis forcing it down her throat from time to time. She finds this more and more enjoyable as she continues. Eric pants even louder before.

Eric now lays down on the bed, allowing Topanga to continue to deep throat his dick ever so tenderly. His mouth hangs open as she works her way with his cock. Topanga raises her head gasping for breath after ingesting his dick for some time.

"Is there anything else you want me to do while I'm down here?"

"Why yes as a matter of fact," Eric proposes. "Squeeze your breasts together around my cock."

Topanga does it. Eric's erection twitches.

"Now slide your breasts up and down."

Topanga does so. She finds the feeling on a grand dick in between her grand breasts to feel very good. She likes the warmth his dick gives her boobs. Eric's mouth remains open.

"What the hell Topanga?!" a voices calls out from the doorway.

Eric is startled to find Rachael catching them in a sexual affair. Topanga just looks at her with her smiling face as she lets go of Eric's dick. His penis begins to settle down from this sudden turn of events.

"What are you doing with Eric? You were just engaged to his brother!"

"Could you please leave Rachael?" Topanga asks. "We're in the middle of having sex here."

"Why are you doing this Topanga?" she keeps inquiring. "Don't you want a relationship with Cory anymore?"

"What sort of relationship?" Topanga asks. "The one where we try to hold on until it inevitably dies? I don't want to deal with that type of pain!"

"Topanga, you're going to have to deal with that type of pain sooner or later…"

"Have you been able to deal with that pain after your breakups?"

Rachael is stunned at her remark and finds it difficult to answer her question. Eric begins to feel odd and out of place.

"Maybe I should go," he says as he's about to crawl away.

"You stay here, Eric," Topanga tells him. "I still want you to fuck me!"

"Topanga!" Rachael remarks. "You do realize this is Eric! I mean, think about what you're doing! You let him eat out of your pussy, he bit your ass, you sucked his dick…!"

"Wait…" Eric inquired. "Were you watching us this whole entire time?"

Rachael's eyes widen as she realizes what she just revealed. Eric and Topanga start to smirk at her embarrassment. Rachael quickly hides her shame with a fake look of disgust.

"God no…! That's perverted… no…"

"Rachael," Topanga tells her. Rachael glances up in shame. "Do you want to join us?"

Rachael's leg twitches as she bites her lip and ponders about this. "No, I shouldn't even be here…"

"Come on Rachael…" Topanga taunts her as she strokes Eric's penis again. Eric starts to get heavily aroused as he thinks of Rachael possibly joining them. "You know you want to…"

"No…" Rachael stares at Topanga and Eric with a yearning expression. "I should…"

"Come on," Topanga smiles at her. She licks Eric's penis again, making it erect again. Eric moans. "Mmmmm… It tastes really good."

"No… I…" Rachael tries to deny it as she rubs herself all over. She is unaware that she is actually taking small footsteps closer.

"Hey Rachael, I bet you can't do this…" Topanga taunts her as she slides Eric's dick into her mouth and down her throat. Eric shouts for joy, enjoying the skill of her tongue.

"Move over," Rachael tells Topanga as she scotches her over while taking off her shirt. Eric finds her fair skin and white bra to be very attractive. Rachael quickly begins rubbing Eric's dick with her hands. Eric finds these new hands to be quick the pleasurable experience. Topanga smiles as she watches Rachael lick Eric's shaft. Rachael starts to suck on the end of Eric's dick when Topanga pushes against her red hair, forcing Eric's dick down her throat. Rachael finds the experience overwhelming yet sensational. She continues to suck his penis with ease while Topanga takes off her bra. Eric enjoys the sight of her bare breasts for he has yearned to see them for quite some time. Topanga then unfastens Rachael's pants and strips her lower body of all clothing. Topanga finds her tight ass and pussy to be quite cute. Topanga starts to touch Rachael all over as her mouth is full of dick.

The two women take their turns deep throating Eric's manhood and rubbing their tits around his cock. Eric tries his best to keep his mind preoccupied so that he doesn't go off too soon.

To give Eric's raging dick a chance to relax, the two girls crawl up to make out with Eric, each taking their turn. Topanga and Rachael begin to make out as well, finding a each other's tongues and lips quite soft and delectable compared to a male's. Eric is fascinated by this site as he touches both of the girls all over.

Eric takes a break and sits bake to watch Rachael kiss Topanga all over her body. Eric's dick remains erect as he watches this tantalizing display. Rachael slowly sucks on Topanga's neck, ears, fingers, toes, legs, butt cheeks, breasts, nipples, stomach, and then finally her pussy. Topanga shouts in ecstasy as Rachael works her tongue on her body.

Eric joins in when Topanga returns the favor and sucks on Rachael's body parts as well. Rachael moans like crazy as these two work their way around her body. They kiss her ears, her neck, her nipples, and her butt cheeks. Then Topanga lays down on the bed and motions Rachael over to sit over her face. Topanga licks Rachael's sweet pussy, making her moan and touch herself all over. Eric is on his knees in between Topanga's legs at the other end of the bed, watching this spectacular sight. Rachael smiles at him, leans forward laying on top of Topanga, and sucks his cock again. Both girls moan as they satisfy their oral fixations.

After that, Eric switches with Topanga and allows Rachael to sit on his head, allowing him to smother her vagina with his tongue. Rachael can't believe this is actually happening. Meanwhile, Topanga bends over Eric's crotch to suck on it and lube it up with her own saliva. She then shifts herself over to sit on his crotch and inserts his dick into her vagina. Topanga smiles for joy as she finally gets to have his dick inside of her. Rachael and Topanga lean forward to kiss each other while they sit on Eric. Then Rachael watches as Topanga bounces herself up and down, pounding away at Eric's crotch, screaming in pure ecstasy. Rachael gets off of Eric in order to allow him to see Topanga as she fucks him good. Eric starts to shift his pelvis up and down, forcing his cock to penetrate into her orifice further and further. He grabs her breasts and her ass from time to time.

Rachael gets her turn to bounce on top of Eric and Topanga enjoys watching. Rachael screams as loud as Topanga had just the moment before. Eric finds the two of them to have different sets of pussies, but both of them seem to be very tight and very soft inside. He does his very best to try hold on for a few more minutes before releasing his load.

Eric ends up standing up at the edge of the bed humping one pussy after the other as the two women lay on the bed, staring up at him. Whenever he shoves himself into one of them, the other begs him to come back into her.

"Eric please come back over here and fuck me…"

"Oh Eric, don't leave me hanging for your dick…"

"Eric, I miss your cock…"

"Eric, I want you inside of me…"

"Eric…"

"Eric…"

Eric kept on switching from one girl to the other. He even had them both get in a doggy position so that he could grind into them more easily. He humped them in the pussy and the ass. They both smiled and shouted when he came back to pleasing them.

The girls end the first round of sex by rubbing and sucking on his extremely hard penis until he came in both of their faces. Topanga and Rachael giggle as they wipe Eric's semen off of each other's face. They then took the liberty of sucking it off of each other's fingers and then kissing.

"Oh man!" Eric smirked as he laid back. "You girls are something else…"

"So Eric," Topanga began to tell him as she snuggled up with him. "Feel free to sleep in this bed for however long you need to. I'll be around for you to have sex with anytime."

"Really?" Eric asked. "I would appreciate that."

"Hey!" Rachael argued as she lay down on the other side with them. "What about me?"

"Don't worry Rachael," Topanga assured her. "I'll let you in anytime, and if you ever want to take this to your room we can. Isn't that right Eric?"

"Of coarse."

"Thanks guys."

With that last comment, the three of them kissed and began to have more sex. This time Eric came inside of them both at least one time, filling their sweet holes with his warm liquid. The two girls feel asleep on top of Eric, who stayed awake for quite a while marveling at his luck before falling alseep.


End file.
